


It was Always You

by Destinee Zara (LadyDestineeZara)



Series: FrUk Anniversary Week 2016 [8]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Romance, The prince and the frog AU, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-05-31 23:24:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6491617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDestineeZara/pseuds/Destinee%20Zara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The frog and the prince story from the perspective of the Prince and the Frog. <br/>Because they were destined to be together from the very beginning.<br/>They were destined to be together.<br/>It was always them together.<br/>(Written for the last day of the FrUk Anniversary Week 2016 on tumblr!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	It was Always You

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello there =D
> 
> Welcome to the eighth day of the FrUk Anniversary Week 2016, "It was always you"!
> 
> First of all: Hetalia doesn’t belong to me. If it belonged, I would be the Queen of the world. Literally.
> 
> THIS STORY IS UNEDITED! So, pardon any English mistakes
> 
> This was made for the eighth day of the FrUk Anniversary Week 2016 on tumblr!
> 
> Just one last note before you start reading:  
> \- [text after dashes] = TALKING  
> (A Romance Language custom, I guess)
> 
> Now, to the story!

Prince Francis kissed Arthur softly.

Arthur sighed.

\- What was that for, my love?

Francis just kissed his lover again.

\- Just because.

Arthur chuckled.

\- You are being quite silly now, you majesty.

The way he said “majesty” was full of mockery and affection.

Francis chuckled.

\- You say that I’m silly since the first time we met.

The Englishman kissed his prince.

\- The first time we met, you were literally a frog. – he chuckled – A Frog Prince who pissed a witch off and was cursed to be a literal frog.

The French prince cringed.

\- I hate to remember that. I was forced to eat flies! FLIES, Arthur!

Arthur laughed.

\- I’m so sorry for you, my poor frog. – he mocked.

\- You are so mean! – Francis whined.

They kissed again.

The Englishman broke the kiss.

\- But I have a question, my love.

\- So ask, _ange_ [French: angel].

He caressed the hair on the prince’s nape.

\- Why did you chose me?

Their story was the most unusual of them all.

Francis was a Prince of France. He is the royal heir and he was huge heartbreaker. A witch felt in love with him, and after he rejected her, the witch casted a curse on the prince so he would have a frog form until his one true love kissed him.

After being hunted down by some fanatic people who thought that he was the devil, Francis went to England.

He kissed his Arthur, his fiancé, again.

\- It was always you, you know?

\- Huh?

Francis had never told Arthur that he was the one destined to be him and that Francis was the one destined to be with Arthur.

Maybe it was time.

\- Why so you think I chose you and not some silly princess? – he kissed Arthur – It was always YOU.

The Englishman become red with old jealousy.

He was the son of a poor miller. Although he had some magick on him, his family was too poor to pay for proper magical studies for his youngest son out of five kids. Arthur was smart, but his smartness was underused on that rural ambient.

And then, one day, a frog prince fell in love with the miller’s son.

\- Maybe because I was the only one whiling to listen to a cursed frog. – he puffed indignant.

Francis chuckled.

\- I met at least ten noblewoman, six gay nobleman and one princess. A third of them would be whiling to kiss a cursed frog so they could have the throne of France, and more than a half would kiss the frog for a chance of being with me. I do had a fame of being a good lover, you know.

Arthur rolled his eyes.

\- Yes, yes. I’m aware of that. But what is the point?

Prince Francis smiled fondly.

\- I still chose you, mon amour [French: my love]. I guess I was destined for you. – he stared at Arthur intently – Since the first time I saw you, I just KNEW that it was always you the one I was destined for. All the others were just smoke and mirrors hiding my Sun and Stars.

Arthur blushed, but smiled brightly.

\- Why the fuck you need to be that sappy?

The prince chuckled.

\- I just need you to know that. Specially since we will be each other’s husband soon. – he kissed his fiancé’s forehead – I need you to know that you are special from the first time I saw you. You were the one. It is like I was made for you.

Arthur sighed.

\- I think I’m catching your sappiness, my prince. – he smiled to Francis – Because I think I was made for you too.

They smiled at each other and kissed again.

After the kiss they stared at each other’s eyes with adoration.

\- It was always you. – Arthur said softly.

Francis kissed him.

\- It was always you, _mon amour_.

**Author's Note:**

> Making off of this story:
> 
> This is rather cute, but not my best work.  
> For this whole event I was having a hard time with my personal life (with stuff on college and stuff. I'm on Med School, that on my country is on college. And it is still hard as fuck).
> 
> Anyway, for this story I tried to use the theme "The Princess and the Frog", except that I changed the princess for a man (because it would be COMPLETELY RIDICULLOUS to call Arthur, a person who identifies as a MAN, a princess) and exchange the royal title for a more "peasantly" thing xD
> 
> I can imagine they metting in some river when Arthur was trying to make some magical trick. And I imagine Francis falling in love with him instantly. 
> 
> Arthur fell in love before Francis got back to his real form, because Francis is smart and charming.
> 
> After they turned back, they become inseparable s2 s2 s2
> 
> I'm sorry. I wished I had more time and motivation to make something bigger and better ._. But college was killing me (like, REALLY KILLING ME. I'M TRAUMATIZED NOW AND DRINKING TO TRY TO FORGET) and I had little time.  
> I'll try to get better on the nexts stories =3
> 
> Well, with this story I end the Anniversary Week 2016.  
> I hope you have enjoyed my FrUk Anniversary Week 2016 =)
> 
> Thank you for reading! I hope you have enjoyed it! Leave a kudo and a comment if you liked this story s2
> 
> Friendly reminder that you can always help the writer by giving a kudo and a comment ;D I feed on them (and I try to answer every single one of them too s2)
> 
> And you can follow me on tumblr if you want :D frukheaven.tumblr.com
> 
> See ya around, kids o/  
> Bye-Bye!


End file.
